This grant application describes plans for the continuation of symposia titled "Neurobiology of Disease in Children (NDC)," to be held in conjunction with the 2011 to 2015 annual Child Neurology Society (CNS) meetings. The first series of NDC symposia were held from 2001-2005 on neurofibromatosis, leukodystrophy, and tuberous sclerosis complex, Rett syndrome (2004) and Tourette syndrome (2005). The second series held from 2006-2009 on spinal muscular atrophy (2006), brain tumors (2007), injury to the preterm brain and cerebral palsy (2008), and muscular dystrophy (2009) were also very successful. The 2010 NDC symposium will be on cerebrovascular disease. Each of the conditions selected as symposia topics for 2011 to 2015 - Ataxia, Autism, Batten's Disease, Epileptic Encephalopathy, and Mitochondrial Disorders are significant to the child neurology community and strongly relate to NIH program interests. The symposia directors are highly respected leaders in their respective fields. NDC will continue with the successful format of bringing together clinicians, scientists, caregivers, and NIH program officers to determine how research findings can be translated to enhance clinical understanding and affect clinical practice. CNS members will constitute the largest segment of the projected 300+ attendees. Moreover, symposia attendees will identify the clinical and basic research needed to advance diagnostic accuracy and develop safe and effective therapies for these disorders. The overall aims of this renewal application for NDC symposia are (1) to review scientific advances and determine their relevance to current and future clinical practice in child neurology;(2) to coordinate efforts among various clinical and basic science disciplines, lay organizations, and the NIH to review current research initiatives and define future directions;and (3) to disseminate symposia proceedings to ensure that clinical and basic science disciplines are informed about scientific advances, current research initiatives, and future directions. The CNS and respective foundations and associations have pledged their support for proposed 2011-2015 symposia because NDC has strengthened the scientific program of CNS meetings while defining future research directions for conditions aligned with NINDS program interests. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The proposal submitted is to continue a conference series titled "Neurobiology of Disease in Children (NDC)". NDC symposia have brought together clinicians, scientists, caregivers, and NIH program officers to determine how research findings can be translated to enhance clinical understanding and affect clinical practice. These NDC symposia will serve to update practicing child neurologists and other practitioners caring for children so that they will be better able to recognize and treat, in an evidenced-based manner various pediatric neurological disorders.